


The death of Boromir

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ramingo [4]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Flash Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 19:37:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Prompt di We are out for prompt:Il Signore degli anelli, Boromir!Centric, nei suoi ultimi istanti non vede la sua vita passargli davanti agli occhi; vede la vita che avrebbe potuto avere se fosse arrivato alla fine del viaggio: sarebbe stato felice, in pace. Sarebbe stato con i suoi amici. Sono queste immagini che gli permettono di morire sereno.





	The death of Boromir

The death of Boromir

 

Nei suoi ultimi istanti, Boromir non vide la sua vita passargli davanti agli occhi. No, il figlio di Denethor II°, spezzato dalle frecce che lo avevano squarciato, piegato dal suo non poter salvare gli hobbit che ai suoi occhi erano poco più che bambini; vide la vita che avrebbe potuto avere.

Scorgeva l’albero bianco, come le alte bandiere, svettare su Gondor. Lì, alla fine del viaggio, sconfitto l’Oscuro Signore, sarebbe potuto essere felice e in pace.

Suo fratello sarebbe stato al suo fianco, i suoi amici lo avrebbero accolto e lui avrebbe visto il regno degli uomini prosperare.

Sì, gli sembrava di udire le trombe squillare per il salutare il ritorno del sovrano.

“Io ti avrei seguito fratello mio, mio capitano, mio re” disse.

Fu l’essere accanto ad Aragorn, cullato da quelle immagini, che gli permise di morire sereno, stringendo il corno, ora spezzato, al petto.

Sentiva già che si stava accomiatando da questo mondo per riunirsi ai suoi avi.

 

[160].


End file.
